Meet the Family
by Sukuangtou
Summary: Norway introduces baby Iceland to Finland, Sweden and Denmark for the first time. Short one-shot. Slight fluff.


Lush, crisp grass felt springy underfoot as Norway strolled through the meadow towards Finland's wooden house, vibrant flowers fluttering their yellow, red and violet petals in the fresh breeze. Far off in the distance, the splashes of sparkling water glistened in the sun's rays, creating a twisting, shiny snake through the forest that rested at the base of the hill. Bright emerald-green coated to trees, the songs of birds catching the wind, spiralling up into the cloud-free sky above in a wash of melodies and tunes. Deer scampered between the line cutting the meadow from the forest, ears flicking at flies and noses snorting while their young played.

Letting the wind fluster his neatly pinned back hair, Norway smiled, keeping the precious bundle safe within his arms as he adjusted the sack resting on his back, sliding it to a more comfortable position. Starting onwards, he quickly entered the wood, carefully climbing his way over logs and branches which fell in the harsh months before. As he became closer to the secluded house, the sounds of Denmark boasting about one thing or another greeted him, Finland's happy bubbling following soon after.

Stepping into the man-made clearing, a simple house fell into view. Finland and Sweden had brought the large table outside so they could enjoy the sun, both of them sitting on carefully crafted chair and watching in amusement as Denmark stood before them, exaggerating a hunting trip he'd been on, turning an already injured deer into a fierce bear three times taller than himself and with only one eye. Nobody seemed convinced, but Finland amused the nation by asking eager questions, secretly pitying Denmark for making an idiot of himself.

Upon the table several plates of food and snacks were being nibbled as they waited for his arrival, cups scattered over the smooth surface filled with shining liquid. Turning away from the _heroic _story of the 'bear' Finland noticeably sighed before locking eyes with Norway, a beam instantly settling onto his features.

"Norway!" He called, cutting off Denmark (who was describing how the bear pinned him against the rock without a weapon) and standing up. Sweden copied, strolling over the nation and nodding his greetings. Walking up to the table, Denmark thumped him between the shoulders, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"How have you been, bro?" Glaring up at him, Norway inwardly groaned, ignoring the question and instead tightening his grip on the soft cream blankets in his arms.

"Is that…?" Finland asked, his sapphire blue eyes widening in realisation. Nodding, Norway tilted his arms so they got a clearer look.

"Yes, this is Iceland"

It took precisely two and a half seconds for Finland to squeal. Iceland was curled up within the fluffy blanket, sleeping peacefully and with his tiny hands scrunched up into fists. Ivory hair covered his head, Norway brushing strands away from his closed eyes. A powder blue, loose-fitting shirt slightly too long for him rested over his body while white fox fur boots hid his little finger sized feet from view. Leaning in to get a better look at the baby, Denmark's brows knotted together.

"He's awfully small, where did you find him?"

"He was in a collapsed hut" Norway answered, settling into a chair and rocking his arms as Iceland stirred "I also found the owner but he was already dead. If it wasn't for Iceland's crying I would've walked straight passed"

"Poor thing" Pouting while tilting his head to the side, Finland took the seat next to him, chuckling as Iceland yawned and rolled into Norway's chest "He likes you"

"Want to hold him?" Nodding eagerly Finland gently took the sleeping baby into his arms, resting him so that his head lay against the crook of his arm. Norway relaxed into the back of the chair, watching Denmark explain a new quest to Sweden, the poor man. Finland awed and cooed next to him, letting Iceland grab hold of his finger within his tiny fist.

After a short period, lavender orbs finally opened, blinking up at the new face above him before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, wriggling within the blanket. Finland held Iceland up so Norway could remove the blanket, sitting the baby upon his knee so Iceland could see his surroundings better. In the corner of his sight, Norway caught Finland watching him, causing him to frown.

"What?"

"You're smiling"

"No I'm not"

"But you were"

"No, I-"

"I'm glad you're smiling" Finland interrupted, petting the tuffs of snowy hair lovingly "He must make you happy" Blinking in surprise, Norway didn't answer, instead turning his attention to the brown bag he'd brought along, filled with toys, blankets and spare baby clothes. Taking out a slightly worn bear he handed it to the baby, Iceland immediately latching onto the right ear, giving it a slobbery kiss while watching him with large, innocent lilac orbs.

"Yes" He finally answered, letting the smile fall back onto his lips "I suppose he does"

* * *

**I keep writing these brotherly moments, I think I'm getting into a habit of it! So if you like this, please check out my other stories!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
